Єτεяηαl Иιgђτмαяε
by Nee Swanko
Summary: Todo lo que esta viendo, era terrible. Todo lo que conocía ya no existía. Solo era ella y... su eterna pesadilla... •Trágico-Romance-Horror•


**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**  
**La trama de la historia me pertenece.**

**Fanfic hecho para el reto _"En los tiempos de guerra" _creado por mí.**

**Los términos fueron:**  
**NaruHina. Tragico-Romance. Mundo Ninja de Naruto. Durante o después de la guerra.**

**Mas que trágico-romance, me quedo trágico-romance-horror.**

**Para sakuritha-haruno. **

* * *

_**Eternal Nightmare.**_

Todo lo que alguna vez fue Konoha estaba en ruinas. La gran cuarta guerra ninja había terminado, pero también termino con la mayoria de las aldeas y sobre todo de sus habitantes.

El vencedor había sido el hombre enmascarado que se auto llamo Uchiha Madara; Tobi.  
Kabuto había sido derrotado por Itachi y Sasuke. Gracias a ellos el Edo Tensei se detuvo.

Pero nuestro héroe de Konoha no había salido bien librado de su última batalla. Fue ayudado por El Ninja copia: Hatake Kakashi, La Gran bestia verde de Konoha: Might Guy, El genio del Clan Hyūga: Hyūga Neji y La heredera de la rama principal del clan Hyūga: Hyūga Hinata.

Fue una pelea difícil, aunque del lado de los buenos eran mas, no lograron vencer al creador de esa pesadilla. Ni siquiera el poder del Kyuubi fue suficiente. Lamentablemente, Tobi había ganado.

Todos estaban en el frio suelo casi inconscientes, respirando con dificultad, a excepción de Kakashi, el había muerto durante la batalla.

El hombre enmascarado se acercaba hasta donde Naruto se encontraba, se agacho, lo levanto y lo cargo como un simple bulto.

—_Su-suéltame—_ decía Naruto casi en un susurro. No intentaba oponer resistencia, pues su cuerpo estaba adormecido.

Tobi no respondió. Solo se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar dejando atrás a los amigos de su presa.  
Hinata observaba como se llevaban al único hombre que ha admirado y amado siempre. Sentía su cuerpo paralizado.

_—Na-ru-to kun…—_ dijo mientras trataba de moverse. Milagrosamente logro levantarse, aunque le costo trabajo hacerlo.  
Camino a paso lento, tratando de alcanzar al sujeto de la mascara. _—Deja a Naruto...—_trataba de mantenerse en pie, pero sabía que en cualquier momento caería.

Tobi se dio la vuelta y regreso hasta donde estaba Hinata, ella al notarlo se puso en posición de ataque.  
El soltó una carcajada, dejo caer a Naruto sin ningún cuidado y siguió caminando hasta quedar frente a Hinata, la tomo por el cuello privándola de oxigeno, la alzo hasta dejarla a su altura _—Niñita estúpida, ¿en verdad creías que podrías hacerme algo? Por favor, si entre cinco no pudieron, ¿crees que tu si?—_apretaba su cuello con mas fuerza, luchaba por respirar pero le era imposible. Antes de quedar inconsciente busco con su mirada a Naruto. Estaba inconsciente, nadie podría ayudarlos. Era el fin…

Tobi noto que ya estaba inconsciente, la dejo caer y regreso hasta donde estaba Naruto. El estruendo de los rayos anunciaba la tormenta que se avecinaba.

**.**

Se movía violentamente, como si estuviera atrapada. Abrió los ojos y se sentó de golpe. Respiraba agitadamente y su cabello se pegaba a su rostro a causa del sudor. Solo se trataba de una pesadilla…  
Miro a su alrededor, se encontraba en una habitación blanca, al lado de donde se encontraban varios aparatos, uno se encargaba de mostrar su ritmo cardiaco. Miro su mano izquierda y tenia una intravenosa. Estaba en el hospital.

La puerta se abrió, una mujer vestida de blanco entro. Al verla salió rápido de la habitación. Un par de minutos después llego acompañada de Lady Tsunade.

—_Es bueno que despertaras, Hinata—,_ dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa. Se acerco a ella para revisarla. _— ¿Cómo te sientes?—_pregunto mientras la enfermera le entregaba la tabla donde se encontraban los registros de sus avances.

_—Bien, solo que estoy un poco mareada y confundida—. _Miraba a Tsunade esperando su respuesta.

—_Bueno, eso es normal, después de estar así casi tres meses—, _Hinata se sorprendió un poco _—Avisare a tu padre que despertaste, este día te quedaras en observación para asegurarnos de que no halla quedado algún daño. Si todo esta bien, mañana mismo te daré de alta. —_ Sin dejar que ella respondiera algo salió de la habitación junto con la enfermera.

Volvió a recostarse, y las escenas de lo que había pasado antes de que ella quedara inconsciente; El hombre enmascarado se había llevado con el a Naruto.  
Naruto… ¿Qué había pasado con el?

Un par de horas después llego su padre acompañado por Neji. El no hablo mucho, pero se notaba que estaba preocupado por ella. Hiashi se retiro, se había quedado sola con su primo Neji. Con el tampoco hablo mucho, pero después de un rato se decidió y le pregunto por Naruto. El se quedo en silencio y un rato después se fue. De nuevo se quedo sola, pero con una gran angustia.

Casi al anochecer llego Sakura acompañada por Ino. Platicaron, rieron, pero ella no se sentía en paz. Les pregunto por lo que había pasado con Naruto, ellas guardaron silencio un momento y desviaron el tema.  
El horario de visitas había terminado. La habitación quedo en silencio. Otra vez sola… Siguió dándole vueltas a lo que pudo pasarle a Naruto. Llego la hora en la que las luces se tenían que apagar para que pudiera dormir. Permaneció despierta hasta altas horas de la madrugada, la preocupación no la dejaba dormir.

**.**

A primera hora ya se encontraban en su habitación Lady Tsunade y su padre Hiashi Hyūga. La revisión había acabado y por lo visto no había nada de que preocuparse, estaba bien.  
Quería preguntarle a la Hokage sobre Naruto, pero su padre no le dio tiempo.  
Al llegar a su hogar fue recibida por todos los miembros de su clan, la servidumbre, su primo Neji y su hermana menor, Hanabi. Después de agradecerles por preocuparse, se retiro a su habitación, pues le habían recomendado guardar reposo.

Durante la tarde no resistió seguir encerrada, así que a escondidas salió de su casa para dar un paseo.  
Caminaba por los campos de entrenamiento cuando escucho una voz bastante familiar.

—_¡Hinata – chan!— _al instante se dio la vuelta para ver a quien le había llamado. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y al instante, de ellos bajaron un par de lágrimas.  
Frente a ella estaba aquel chico rubio de ojos azules y de una particular personalidad.

—_Na-Naruto kun…—_ realmente estaba sorprendida, el se encontraba perfectamente. Impulsivamente lo abrazo inmediatamente, pero al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se separo de el. Su cara había enrojecido bastante. Naruto sonrió al notarlo.

—_Hinata – chan, me alegro de que ya estés bien, ¡de veras!—_ dijo regalándole una de sus características sonrisas. Ella se puso mas nerviosa por la cercanía de el y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos como lo hacia cuando era pequeña.

—_Naruto – kun, yo… también me alegro de que estés bien— _levanto la vista y sonrió tímidamente.

Naruto se acerco un poco más a ella y tomo sus manos. Hinata se sorprendió por el contacto. Sus manos temblaban de nervios, mientras que las de el estaban muy frías.

_—Con todo lo que paso yo no tuve tiempo de decirte algo muy importante. Hinata –chan, yo… yo te quiero…—_ Termino con la distancia que los separaba, ella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Por fin su sueño se había cumplido. El amor de su vida se le había declarado y la estaba besando.

La oji perla cerro sus ojos y correspondía tímidamente, era extraño, pero los labios de Naruto se sentían fríos. Abrió los ojos para ver lo que pasaba. Dio un grito de terror al ver que ya no se encontraba con Naruto. Todo había dado un giro de 360º. Estaba en medio de lo que alguna vez fue su amada Konoha. Todo era ruinas. Había cuerpos mutilados por todos lados. El olor a sangre y putrefacción inundaba todo a su alrededor.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, como si así pudiera escapar de todo eso. Tropezó varias veces con las extremidades de personas que estaban por todo el lugar. Llego hasta donde estaba la torre del Hokage que ahora estaba siendo sustituida por la estatua que contiene a los ___Bijū: __La _Estatua Demoníaca del Camino Exterior (Gedō Mazō). Lo que vio la dejo petrificada. Al pie de la estatua estaba el cuerpo de Naruto. Tenía grandes heridas en su cuerpo. Prácticamente estaba bañado en sangre.

_—¡Naruto!—_ grito horrorizada. Corrió hacia el cuerpo inmóvil del rubio. Se detuvo en seco cuando frente a ella apareció el creador de esa pesadilla.

—_¿Naruto? ¡Naruto esta muerto!—_ Al terminar de hablar soltó una terrorífica carcajada.

Hinata no soporto mas, se dejo caer de rodillas y lloro como nunca antes lo había hecho.

—_Bienvenida a tu mas grande y eterna pesadilla…—_

**_F I N_**

* * *

**Espero que les halla gustado, es especial a ti sakuritha-haruno.  
¿Review's?  
**


End file.
